bongo_and_the_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
Aigee-Gorg
Aigee-Gorg is one of the five main protagonists. He is a 67 year old sulli bard. He is played by Spencer Hamilton. Biography Origins of The Goo Told from the perspective of The Goo Fellow himself: As far back as I can remember I was 6 years old in a small village made up dirt lofts and small huts of homes. The village was solely rat folk who had settled here years before I was born. The first family I could call family was made up of ratfolk, there was the young rat and 2 much older rats the mother being 48 years old and the father 53. Over the course of the following year I was told that I was found in the streets as an unwanted child knowing an approximate age and nothing else. My so called father grew sick and passed over night. As we had bonded being their first “child” he left me with 3 gold pieces and 100 silver pieces. This were my first possessions beside the rags I had worn for years. My mother no longer able to support our family sent me away wishing me good luck. Reluctantly I left my first home and set off into the surrounding wilderness. I wandered for what felt like weeks eating small plants and drinking from any stream I could find. As my conditions dwindled I found a city packed full of strangers and creatures I had never seen before. I wandered aimlessly through the city only to be greeted with cruelty and hate. A group of what I now know as humans or mortals, pushed me on the ground chanting half breed as I was beat unconscious. Beaten and weak I regained consciousness and made my way to the center of the town. As I approached the center I began to notice armed men and scattered people dressed in prestigious clothing this was the last thing I remembered before collapsing upon the ground. I awoke, 6 years later, in what felt like a dream. Around me were three people, a stout man playing a small guitar singing a strange song of words I could not understand. Next to him seemed to be a royal couple a male jann and human woman. All three of them almost instantaneously noticed that I was awake the musician stopped playing and they started to speak to me in the same language as the song. As I stared confused they swapped to the only language I understood as they explained they had kept me here since I collapsed onto the ground. There were two nobles and the bard. The man was a Genie and the Woman was a human. As I gained more consciousness my body felt weird there was a weirds sense of detachment from my normal state. My body was a bland grey and I had gained the ability to engulf my arms through the dipping of my hands in various elements. My body was still like normal skin, but grey. My body had four kinds of pouch like pockets that had formed, one cold, fiery, Electric, and Acid filled. Over the course of the following six year, I learned that my so called parents were prestigious town members. They told me that when I was born the townspeople and my mother's father did not accept their marriage or my birth. She sent a messenger boy to drop me off at a nearby town or village, which ended me up at the ratfolk village where I was raised. As I reached adulthood I began to wander and explore returning to my family every now and then. My mother’s father had left when I first returned to the castle after collapsing. Now years later as I was almost 17 years old, I gained word that he had returned. A day later, upon returning, I entered the castle with oddly no guards and complete silence. Entering the castle I noticed some broken vases and statues that I had grown to love. Furthering myself into the castle I approached the room where my mother and father stay. Blood Washed floors chilled my soul as there were three bodies on the ground my father, my mother, and what I can assume is my grandfather. My mother was still struggling as I rushed over to help her. As she laid suffering, I could not stand to watch it any longer. I stumbled to my father’s body and took his sword. I held the sword quivering over her body as I pushed the sword into her body. A white cloudy wash passed over her eyes. I left the city with a new found goal to become a bard like the man who saved my life to prevent the pain I had felt multiple times throughout my life. I wandered from town to town working for gold through the healing of as many people as i could handle a day. As I gained wealth I felt my initial motive diminish slowly. I stopped curing people and, instead stole for my gold. The slimy goo substance that covered my hands began to spread. Over time the good spread across my entire body completely engulfing me and changing my previous form. I would bargain and resell to venders, gaining more and more wealth. As I started becoming more well known I became a target. The hypothetical bullet in my head scared me from my path to royalty I hid a large portion of my gold in some small village and continued toward rockwater to restart. As I came toward Barnel I met a rat fighting a stray dog and... The journals of Julianus Journal # 43 I have been working on this child for a matter of 2 years. His wounds have grown causing gaping holes in many parts of his body. With this rate I’m not sure he can continue living for much more than 3 months. ' ' Journal # 67 ' ' It is a miracle i have found a creature I believe can seal his wounds. The cities best hunter has just recently captured an Ooze grey od color and rather Rare. It is a rather idiotic creature seemingly mindless. It’s skin is slimy but almost indispensible. ' ' Journal # 72 ' ' The insertion of the Ooze’s glue like Skin has been a success the wounds have stoped growing and the boy’s conditions seems to have improved. ' ' Journal #101 The Ooze’s goo has healed the wounds it seems along side my music, but I have not been capable of removing the Goo. ' ' Journal # 131 ' ' The Goo is overwhelming and has taken over his entire torso, Im not sure that he will last. ' ' Journal # 142 The young boy is finally awake it seems that all he truly notices is the Goo on his hands; but he is truly hideos. Im not confident I can live on. ' ' Journal #1 Furthering My study on the Goo Child I have lost track of society since I last saw the Goo covered Suli. I retreated to my lab in the woods and have continued my research on the biology of the Ooze and its properties. Today I start my experiments on how the ooze properties affect a humanoids predetermined biology. This truly will be spectacular. ' ' Journal #3 As I wrote yesterday I started testing on animals. Small creatures will be easiest to work on, but I must further my research and hopefully expand to medium beings. Yesterday I took a live specimen and removed its fur and further most layer of skin. I applied the outer layer molt of an Ooze onto the Wound to observe how the goo will affect the patient. Journal #5 Nothing has changed on the Ferret its Skin has Healed and the Fur has grown back with no traces of goo left anywhere near the original wound. I will attempt today on removing the second layer of skin as well being careful not to touch the third. I will reapply the goo and observe. ' ' Journal #7 Yet again nothing seems to happen the slimy substance does not seem to stay connected to the creature as I heal the skin. What was different of the Suli I have no clue. I will Experiment on the third layer of the skin to find results. ' ' Journal# 12 Trial number 7 was a Success in the course of breaking under the bottom layer of skin and inserting the goo into the underlying organs has seemed to allow the goo to stay. I have kept the creature in restraints to prevent any movement, the goo seems to take over the skin as a primary organ. ' ' Journal #13 Among the organs is a tissue that underlys the hypodermis. The oozes cells seem to stay alive for a temporary time. Because the cells are alive upon entry they seem to have an accelerated division rate in the heated body temperature. This seems to allow the cells to sustain themselves long enough to begin taking over the traditional cell division and killing off the cells of the hypodermis. (The journal entries from here on out are extremely disturbing, it is clear that Julianus had succumbed to his madness)'' '' Journal # 154 I roll for initiative. ' ' Journal # 155 Bongo is the greatest. He will pass The Test of the Starstone for sure. ' ' Journal # 156 Skimp is a dirty rat and deserved what he got on that plantation. ' ' Journal # 157 Agiee will never succeed at anything in life ' ' Journal # 158 Ka deserves to get his beak clipped for what he did to Scazzle! ' ' Journal # 159 James has done nothing wrong in life. She shall be spared in the end. ' ' Journal # 160 Gyystoph will be spared for the services he has provided for Bongo in the past.Category:Member of the bois Category:Sulli Category:Bard Category:Goo